Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff is a playable character in the Smash series. She is a Pokemon and veteran of the Smash series. She is seen by many as a joke character. What is Jigglypuff? Jigglypuff is a round, pink ball with pointed ears and large, blue eyes. She has rubbery, balloon-like skin and small, stubby arms and somewhat long feet. On top of her head is a curled tuft of fur. Jigglypuff uses her eyes to mesmerize opponents. Once she achieves this, she will inflate her lungs and begin to sing a soothing lullaby. If the opponent resists falling asleep, Jigglypuff will endanger her own life by continuing to sing until her lungs run out of air. She is able to adjust the wavelength of her voice to match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep. This helps ensure drowsiness in her opponents. Jigglypuff can mostly be found in lush green meadows and in space. Who is Jigglypuff? She been in since the very first game, and has continued to stick around since then despite people calling for her to be cut, saying that she's "irrelevant". What has Jigglypuff done? Jigglypuff was very popular in Japan at the time of the original Super Smash Bros., but its removal from the main case of the Pokemon anime during the third generation of the Pokemon series indicates that Jigglypuff's Japanese popularity has dropped since then. Jigglypuff has never had a significant amount of popularity outside of Japan. Should Jigglypuff be cut? Some users, especially those more in-tune with the Pokémon fanbase, believe that Jigglypuff should eventually be cut from the roster. After all, she hasn't been popular for years and is hardly relevant to the franchise nowadays. However, many Smash fans believe that she should stay due to her being one of the Original 12, and is a staple of the Smash series even if she isn't one for her home series. Despite this, many of these fans are self-righteous "Original 12" fans who sometimes act as if Jigglypuff should be a higher priority than characters like Bowser and Zelda. She's already returned while Mewtwo's been cut, God forbid she returns to Smash 5 while Charizard gets the axe. Some believe that Jigglypuff's consistent inclusion may be due to Bias, since she's an easy edit of Sakurai's beloved Kirby and is similar to him in many ways. In keeping with his usual Bizarro-world logic, Svedeesh_Cheff dislikes Jigglypuff but is happy that the ESRB Leak seemingly confirmed her, since (according to him) it decreases the likelihood that Femtwo got in. At any rate, "Original 12" fans should ask themselves this question: If the original Super Smash Bros. was made even a couple years later, would Jigglypuff have ever been playable? Which is a really stupid question, because if Smash was made a couple years later, would Ness or Captain Falcon be guaranteed to be in? Or even Samus, whose series was dead at the time? Gallery al_100611_1821.jpg|A bunch of Jigglypuffs playing with bumpers. al_100523_2042.jpg|Jigglypuff breaking out of a Game & Watch game. Jigglypuff's Opinion on Jigglypuff Being Cut.jpg|Jigglypuff's opinion on the statement "Jigglypuff is cut." Jigglypuff.jpg|Jigglypuff wakes up like this. Users Who Main Jigglypuff: * AuraWielder (Melee, Project M, and SSB4) * Kikoman589 (Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) * Mr_Snorlax1986 (In all released games) * SmashingBros * kidmf935 (for 3DS) Category:Veterans Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Annoying Little 6-Year Old Shits Who Won't Shut the Fuck Up and Keep Whining About How They Had Sex With Your Mother, Wow Kid, you're really fucking original. What's next, a "Your Mom" joke? Seriously, kid, just shut the fuck up. Really. Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Unlockables Category:Generation I Category:Characters with Awful Fanbases